


Поклонение падшим

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Body Horror, Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Rimming, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, куча крыльев и куча глаз, частичная слепота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули прекрасен в любой форме; Азирафель с удовольствием напомнит ему об этом — особенно если ему позволят увидеть, что осталось от Кроули после Падения.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Поклонение падшим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the adoration of the fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223412) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



— Они так и не угадали, правда? — спрашивает Кроули. Икает, взмахивая рукой — вино едва не выплёскивается из бокала. К счастью, оно слишком боится того, что последует за попыткой поддаться законам физики, и благоразумно остаётся внутри.

— Дорогой, осторожнее, — предупреждает Азирафель, взглядом проследив за жестом Кроули. Тёмно-красное мерло и белоснежное покрывало на козетке плохо сочетаются друг с другом.

— Угу, — отвечает Кроули, словно не слыша его. Не прислушиваясь. — Хотя, например, Эль Греко был близок. Сумел уловить ощущение. Ошибся с формой и видом, но понял посыл: парализующий страх, беспощадная сила…

Голос его звучит очень печально.

— Ох. — Азирафель сразу понимает, в чём дело. Поднимается из кресла, присаживается рядом. Кроули подолгу не позволяет себе раскисать из-за старой раны, но когда он всё-таки поддаётся сентиментальности, это каждый раз разбивает Азирафелю сердце.

— Я был слишком слаб, чтобы остаться ангелом, — говорит Кроули задумчиво, грустно и, быть может, капельку театрально.

Азирафель глубоко вздыхает и притягивает развалившегося на козетке Кроули ближе, побуждая опустить голову ему на колени. Осторожно забирает бокал: во-первых, Кроули уже хватит, а во-вторых, вряд ли в следующий раз вино будет таким послушным.

— Кроули, ты очень сильный, — заверяет он.

— Нет. Не то что ты, — отмахивается Кроули, так мелодраматично, что Азирафель мысленно хвалит себя за предусмотрительность. Хорошо, что он забрал бокал: когда Кроули устраивает представление, в опасности оказывается всё, что подвернулось под руку. Как и следовало ожидать: тот шумно вздыхает и на другом конце комнаты дребезжит полка с бутылками. — Ты, ангел… Ты такой сильный. Сильнее всех.

Азирафель думает о шотландке приглушённых оттенков, об обедах в уютных ресторанчиках, о запахе вечернего чая с ромашкой, мятой и капелькой сливок.

— Я слишком мягок, дорогой мой, — беззлобно напоминает он Кроули.

Тот хмыкает, вытягивается по-змеиному. Для существа столь худощавого, словно составленного из острых углов, он двигается впечатляюще плавно. Устраивается поудобнее, и ступни слишком длинных ног свисают с края слишком короткой козетки.

— Да, да. И это просто отлично. — Несмотря на вспыхнувшее любопытство Азирафеля, Кроули не спешит развить мысль. — Но ещё ты сильный. Одно не отменяет другого.

— Хм-м. — Пожалуй, в этом есть смысл. — Значит, мы с тобой оба сильные.

— Согласимся не соглашаться, — ворчит Кроули, но больше эту тему не поднимает.

Он закрывает глаза. Азирафель наблюдает за тем, как они двигаются под веками, и гадает, о чём задумался его демон. Что он представляет. Нетрудно предположить, что Кроули вспоминает события, произошедшие годы, столетия, тысячелетия назад. Вспоминает, как был ангелом, священным вместилищем Божьей любви. Это невозможно забыть, и пусть Кроули гордится своей новой формой, Азирафель знает, что он скучает по старой.

  
—

Иногда Кроули просит:

— Покажи мне?

— Дорогой мой, — говорит Азирафель, пытаясь не сделать всё ещё хуже. — Ты уверен?

— Прошу тебя.

Кроули лежит на спине, раскинувшись на персидском ковре посреди гостиной Азирафеля. Сегодня этот ковёр считается антиквариатом; с его покупки прошло более трёх веков, но Азирафелю кажется, что он лишь несколько недель назад присмотрел его на базаре в Ширазе.

Их восприятие времени отличается от человеческого: годы текут медленно, неторопливо — а затем несутся с космической скоростью. Иногда Азирафель гадает, как Кроули воспринимает собственное падение: пал ли он вечность назад или вчера?

Азирафель никогда не мог устоять перед его мольбами. Особенно когда Кроули смотрит на него так нежно, так грустно и отчаянно. Невозможно не поддаться его природе искусителя — не то чтобы Азирафель когда-либо пытался по-настоящему сопротивляться его сладостным соблазнам.

Так просто вырваться из бренного тела, заполнить собой пространство и восприятие. Азирафель раскидывается по комнате: тысячи глаз бегут по потолку и стенам, заползают в каждую трещинку, светясь как звёзды. Как далёкие души.

Иногда они проводят так часы, целые дни. Кроули лежит на спине, показывая свою уязвимость, смотрит в самое сердце Азирафеля, и тот гадает, видит ли демон звёзды и галактики, что он когда-то помогал создавать. Думает ли о сотворённой им красоте, когда поднимает руку, прикасается к Азирафелю, скользит пальцами по вихрям и туманностям.

Глядя на него множеством глаз, видя Кроули с каждого ракурса, Азирафель наслаждается красотой творения Божьего.

  
—

Ему легко открываться, особенно когда Кроули так жаждет этого, так алкает.

Кроули просит, умоляет, всем сердцем желает его, демонстрирует преданность, поклоняется так, словно создан для этого, и то, что должно быть кощунством, становится любовью, чистой и бесконечной, выкованной болью страсти, агонией существования. Кроули тянется к нему, и Азирафель подаётся навстречу, позволяет ему служить и обожать, позволяет нетерпеливым рукам прикоснуться к святыне.

Впервые они сделали это лишь после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса. Азирафель и раньше был не против, он всегда хотел как можно больше получить от жизни, от мира, жаждал всего, что могла предложить ему вселенная. Кроули хотел не меньше, это было очевидно, однако оба они отказывали и себе, и друг другу. По разным причинам — и всё равно получать отказ было больно.

Теперь же, когда они не плясали под чужую дудку, им было суждено оказаться в одной постели.

Азирафель позволяет Кроули прикасаться к нему, забирать его себе. Смиряется с его обожанием, с тем, что в пушистых крыльях Азирафеля, в его золотом свете и опаляющем огне демон видит своё прошлое.

Азирафель знает, что Кроули больно. Ему самому больно смотреть на разрываемого страданием и сожалением возлюбленного. Не о своих деяниях он жалеет, нет. Жалеет о том, что у него забрали: его первый облик, истинную форму, данную Богом. Кроули нравится то, чем он стал в итоге, но Азирафель видит, что сущность его болит без отнятой части — словно пульсирует фантомной болью потерянная конечность.

  
—

— Дорогой мой, — говорит Азирафель, глядя на Кроули, распластавшегося на кожаном диване в своей квартире, как всегда текучего и привлекательного.

Воздух здесь другой; несмотря на пустоту стен, в нём меньше пыли, больше жизни. Сад Кроули расползся по квартире, в гостиную, в кухню — его личный маленький Эдем, его святилище, отражение места, которому он более не принадлежит.

— Да, ангел? — Кроули поворачивает голову, смотрит на Азирафеля золотыми глазами. Азирафель так любит эти глаза.

— Я бы хотел увидеть тебя, — произносит он осторожно, сдержанно.

— По-моему, ты сейчас именно это и делаешь. — Кроули чуть заметно изгибает губы в усмешке. Он кажется моложе обычного — впрочем, Азирафель в любом случае всегда будет считать его существом без возраста. Чем-то прекрасным и бесконечным.

— Мне правда очень хотелось бы увидеть тебя. Полностью.

— Я уже много лет не превращался в змею. — Он в шутку раздваивает кончик языка и пробует им воздух.

Азирафель опускается на колени рядом с диваном. Пол в квартире жёсткий и холодный, но любовь его тепла, нежна и сильна.

— Я не это имею в виду. — Он даёт Кроули время осмыслить сказанное, обдумать ответ. Понять, чего хочет ангел. Лишь когда в глазах демона отражается понимание, Азирафель продолжает:

— Покажешь мне?

Он хочет узнать, что осталось от истинной формы Кроули. Хочет показать ему его собственную красоту, показать, как он любим, как силён, и неважно, каков будет ответ.

— Ангел, — голос Кроули звучит разбито, болезненно, словно горло его разодрано осколками стекла, колючей проволокой и сомнениями в себе. — Я не могу.

Азирафель больно видеть, с каким трудом Кроули даются эти слова.

— Значит, не сегодня. Когда будешь готов.

— Я не уверен, что… — и Кроули замолкает, не договорив.

Азирафель берёт его за руку, поглаживает пальцы, держит бережно, словно хрупкий фарфор, целует выступающие вены, костяшки, каждый завиток на подушечках — маленькую часть Кроули, которую тот легко отдал ему. Азирафель глубоко чтит этот подарок.

— Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке, дорогой мой.

— Я, наверное, не смогу. Больше не смогу.

Азирафель переходит к ладони, целует тыльную сторону, точку, где на запястье бьётся пульс. Кожа Кроули холодна, как освежающий морской бриз, как прохлада орошённого утренней росой цветка, как всё, за что Азирафель любит зиму и первый снег.

— Всё в порядке, — повторяет он.

Он не настаивает.

Кроули — плод, зреющий в его руках. Груша, инжир, хурма — надави слишком сильно, и ты повредишь нежную мякоть, заденешь то, что они оба залечивали тысячелетиями: комфорт и безопасность, что видит в нём Кроули, дом, выстроенный ими для себя. Азирафель ни за что, ни за что не покусится на подобное. За долгую историю их знакомства он произнёс достаточно обидных слов, и он не замарает их чувства новыми оскорблениями.

— Нет, я… я хотел бы показать тебе, — признаётся Кроули с показной храбростью. — Правда. Я хочу разделить это с тобой. Всё разделить с тобой хочу. — Пальцы его обхватывают ангельские, сжимаются на них. — Я просто не знаю, смогу ли, — наконец договаривает он.

— Дорогой мой, — говорит Азирафель. — Обещаю, ты сможешь. Это часть тебя.

Не имеет значения, как много осталось у Кроули. Значение имеет только правда, чистая, абсолютная, божественная.

— Она изменилась. Я изменился. — В уголках глаз Кроули блестят непролитые слёзы. Азирафель хочет, но не решается их поцеловать. Ещё рано. — У меня её отняли.

— Ты всегда будешь собой, и ты прекрасен, — уверяет его Азирафель. — Обещаю, Кроули. Ты — самое прекрасное, что есть во вселенной. В любой форме.

Он никогда не видел ангельскую форму Кроули, но глубоко в душе. В самой её глубине. Он знает: ничто, ни сам Господь, ни любое из Её созданий, не сравнится с Кроули по красоте.

Слова отдают на языке богохульством и привкусом правды. Вкусом любви. А разве могут правда и любовь быть противны воле Божьей?

Кроули кивает — резко, неожиданно. Быстро, всегда так быстро.

— Я попытаюсь, но ничего не могу обещать.

Азирафель переносит их в более удобное место: в постель Кроули — туда, где он проводит так много времени, где чувствует себя в безопасности. Укладывает его на шёлковые простыни тёмно-красного цвета, наслаждаясь контрастами, наслаждаясь тем, как бледная кожа Кроули едва ли не светится в темноте, вспоминая древность, людей и их жертвоприношения. О, как ловко Кроули искушал их, превращая соблазнение в шоу. Теперь моя очередь, думает Азирафель.

— Любимый, — шепчет он, стягивая с Кроули остатки одежды. Лёгкое прикосновение, едва мелькнувшая в голове мысль — и вещи его оказываются в шкафу, аккуратно развешанные, выглаженные и такие безупречные, словно с ними серьёзно поговорили об их поведении.

— Ангел, — выдыхает Кроули свою молитву, заклинание, предназначенное только для Азирафеля.

Тот накрывает рёбра Кроули ладонями, чувствует движение грудной клетки, биение сердца под его руками. Дыхание Кроули замирает, когда Азирафель благоговейно проводит пальцами по коже, невесомо — а затем надавливает, так сильно, что они оставляют за собой тонкие красные линии. Дразнит — Кроули это нравится.

— Вот так, любовь моя, — хвалит, уговаривает его Азирафель. — Ты в безопасности. Отпусти себя.

Крылья Кроули разворачиваются, переходят в реальность оттуда, где обитают мысли. Сначала только два. Затем больше. Они раскрываются, подобно самому времени и пространству, темнее ночи, темнее горестной хватки. Перья блестят — о них хорошо заботятся. Кому, как не Азирафелю, знать об этом, ведь он сам целыми днями приводит их в порядок — единственную нечеловеческую часть Кроули, которую тот показывает ему, помимо жёлтых змеиных глаз. Азирафель знает, что будь на то воля Кроули, он и глаза бы не показал.

Ему хорошо знакомы маховые крылья демона, самые большие из тёмной массы. Остальные он тоже видел. Он не знает, сколько их, даже не пытается пересчитать. Они изменяются, выпадают из поля зрения и показываются снова, неисчислимые и непостижимые. Такие же, как у него самого, лишь другого цвета, этюд в контрастных цветах.

— Вот так, любимый, — увещевает он, перемещая руки с рёбер на мягкие перья маховых крыльев. Прикосновение и похвала тут же заставляют Кроули растаять. Лаская перья, Азирафель чувствует его дрожь, столь сильную, что трясутся висящие на стенах рамки для фотографий.

— Ты прекрасен, дорогой мой, — продолжает Азирафель и целует его горло — лишь чтобы увидеть, как у Кроули спирает дыхание.

Когда он выдыхает, температура в комнате падает. Становится холодно, морозно. Азирафель вдыхает изменившийся воздух, чувствует запах мирры, свежей земли и серы — запах Кроули. Так он пах, когда поднялся на стену Эдема. Тогда запах был сильнее: может быть, оттого что с момента его Падения прошло не так уж много времени, а может, тогда Кроули просто не пытался его прятать. Знакомый запах, замирающий на краях сущности его возлюбленного. Когда он расслаблен, так пахнет самая суть его.

Азирафель вдыхает, позволяя ему заполнить лёгкие, ныряет вниз, чтобы зарыться носом в левое крыло Кроули. Перья щекочут щёки, невесомо касаются нежной кожи, и Азирафель наслаждается этим ощущением, тем, как от легчайшего прикосновения крыльев Кроули вспыхивают жизнью нервы.

Когда он отстраняется, всё одновременно меняется и остаётся по-прежнему.

Крылья Кроули расправлены, иссиня-чёрные на тёмно-красном холсте, куда прижал его Азирафель. Как экспонат в музее: нетронутый, идеальный, ослепляющий великолепием. Созданный для поклонения и обожания. Крылья его стали темнее — цвета снов, цвета сердечной тоски, цвета пустоты. Он показывает больше себя, чем обычно, обнажается и отдаётся ему.

Дар, полный доверия и уязвимости.

От него захватывает дух.

Крылья Азирафеля усеяны сотнями, тысячами глаз — звёздами в ночи, отражающими небесные свет и любовь. Теперь, когда Кроули открылся ему, Азирафель видит, что когда-то на его крыльях тоже были глаза. Выжженные глазницы темнее перьев, глаза в глубине — бесформенные мысли, покорёженные воспоминания. Их мерцание похоже на огоньки глубоководных рыб, существ, слишком долго живших во тьме, куда не проникают свет и тепло Господни. Сотни и тысячи незрячих глаз.

Кроули не знает о них, не ведает своей красоты.

Это разбивает Азирафелю сердце.

— О, любовь моя, — выдыхает он, касаясь губами перьев в дюйме от глазницы. Ослепший глаз не моргает, не реагирует на темноту, окутывающую их двоих, когда Кроули отстраняется.

Начав целовать Кроули, он уже не может остановиться — словно поток, прорвавший дамбу.

Азирафель осыпает крылья Кроули поцелуями, пусть и знает, что не сможет поцеловать все обугленные пятна, оставшиеся на месте ярко-золотых глаз. И всё-таки, стоит попытаться.

Стоит попробовать доказать Кроули, что он всё так же прекрасен.

Демонические глаза раскинувшегося под ним Кроули плотно зажмурены; он не хочет смотреть на себя, не хочет себя видеть. Азирафель гадает: неужели с момента Падения Кроули ни разу не позволил себе открыться, обнажить свою истинную сущность? Или всё-таки отпускал себя в минуты слабости, и что, если Кроули сейчас слишком страшно увидеть, кем он стал?

Азирафель знает, что Кроули пал уже очень давно. Он помнит, сколько лет прошло, и помнит время, когда дней и часов ещё не существовало. Но у боли нет срока годности. Для Кроули, для них обоих время течёт иначе. Время — вообще довольно странный концепт для существ, сотворённых из света, существ, которым дарована вечность. Иногда, знает Азирафель, миллионы лет отделяют Кроули от пережитых страданий — а иногда он словно ещё падает, обречённый вновь и вновь переживать некое чувство: не сожаление, но зарождающуюся печаль.

— Ты так прекрасен, — заверяет его Азирафель, пропуская сквозь пальцы темноту перьев. Из-под рук его вьётся чёрный дым, окружая их облаком воскурений.

Азирафель весь глаза, и кольца, и пламя, снежно-белые крылья и божественный свет. Сама его сущность пронизана ослепительным сиянием и праведным гневом.

Кроули — послеобраз, тень, инверсия, непроявленный снимок в негативе, холодный, слепой, ненасытно поглощающий свет, подобно чёрной дыре — и он прекрасен.

Вопреки своим страхам, Кроули столь же силён и так же внушает ужас.

С трепетом смотрит Азирафель на его истинную форму, которая расстилается под божественными прикосновениями, раскрывается от столкновения со столь простым, но столь яростным — их бесконечной любовью.

Поцелуй — в самый центр его сущности, туда, где оболочка его ясно сияет во тьме, усеянная незрячими глазами, — в самое сердце шторма. Туда, где змеятся мерцающие знаки на давно исчезнувшем языке, праведным гневом рассыпавшиеся по коже. Азирафель целует их, чувствуя, как трясёт от этого Кроули, как дрожь прошивает его тело.

— Прекрасен, — выдыхает Азирафель. — Прекраснее каждого из рассветов, лучше красивейшего из садов. Ты потрясающий, дорогой мой. Ты сияешь ярче звёзд.

— Ангел, — говорит Кроули. Голос его — нестройный перезвон, диссонирующая мелодия, о которой давно забыл Азирафель. — Я ничего не вижу.

Змеиные глаза закрыты — Азирафель знает, они не смогут узреть то, о чём говорит Кроули. То, что когда-то у него отняли.

Азирафель вновь целует его грудь, ключицы, шею, подбородок, и наконец накрывает губами губы.

— Тебе и не нужно видеть, — говорит он, зная, что Кроули не откроет свои зрячие глаза, только не сейчас. — Верь мне.

— Верю, — едва слышно произносит Кроули спустя мгновение. Так тихо, словно сдерживает себя.

Азирафель усаживается ему на бёдра, обхватывает ногами, прижимает к постели, прослеживает пальцами каждый дюйм его кожи — дразня, лаская, отмечая каждую впадинку, каждый изгиб, каждое пятнышко. Кроули весь сложен из острых углов, словно выцарапав из ткани мироздания, и Азирафель любит его за это, за то, что Кроули одним своим видом утверждает собственное право на существование, даже если ему не всегда хватает так легко демонстрируемой им уверенности.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — а затем, после недолгих раздумий:

— Такой хороший.

Он не ждёт, что с губ Кроули сорвётся сладкий стон, — но и не удивляется ему. Спустя столько лет ничего в Кроули уже не удивляет его. Иногда Азирафель рискует, ступает на неизведанную территорию — тому всегда есть причины. Уговорив Кроули показать свою истинную форму, он надеялся помочь ему принять её, увидеть свою красоту. Без давления со стороны Азирафеля тот бы не задумался об этом, пока ткань вселенной не начала бы расползаться. Может, не задумался бы и после.

— Очень хороший, — повторяет Азирафель, чтобы проверить свою гипотезу.

Кроули тихо стонет под ним, дрожит, выгибается, словно моля о большем, стараясь согреться в тепле его слов. Изо рта Азирафеля вырывается вздох чистого восторга, переходящий в тихий шёпот влюблённых глупостей. Азирафель наклоняется и целует Кроули, предлагает иную форму похвалы.

Кроули с жадностью принимает её; губы его слаще мёда.

Азирафель отстраняется, желая взглянуть на него, и Кроули открывается ещё сильнее.

Он дышит тяжело, хватает ртом воздух; длинные пальцы впиваются в бёдра Азирафеля, ищя свой якорь, свою опору. Но очаровывают Азирафеля не его руки, а сине-золотой огонь, свивающийся вокруг него, настолько жаркий, что пламя это холодит ангельскую кожу. Огненные кольца охватывают их обоих, заключая в воронку циклона, кобальтового с золотыми вспышками, и это одно из самых захватывающих ощущений, что Азирафель когда-либо испытывал. Само сотворение мира бледнеет на этом фоне, пусть Азирафель и был тогда совсем юным.

Ему не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы увидеть океаны, небеса, Рай, звёзды, галактики — все они здесь, в мэйфейрской спальне.

И в центре всего этого — Кроули.

Кроули, раскинувшийся на море алых простыней, добровольно приносящий себя в жертву ангельскому гедонизму, его ненасытной любви.

Кроули, чей разбитый, покорёженный золотой нимб сияет во тьме, в синих языках пламени. Но его глаза не видят этого, не видят собственной ошеломляющей красоты, не видят, что Азирафель не может отвести от него взгляда.

— Дорогой мой, — в который раз повторяет Азирафель, потому что не находит иных слов. Он знает бесчисленное множество языков, включая божественные, — но не может произнести и слова. В конце концов, решает он, главное — суть. Суть в простоте.

— Ты — самое прекрасное существо, что я когда-либо видел, — говорит он Кроули.

Банальные фразы не могут описать его красоты, но даже спустя ещё шесть тысяч лет Азирафель вряд ли сумеет подобрать слова, достойные великолепия Кроули. Ни один сонет, ни одна баллада или хвалебная песнь не вместит в себя совершенства, не выразит чувства ангела, которому дарована возможность его увидеть.

Кроули всё равно расцветает от его похвалы.

Над головой его сверкает сломанный золотой нимб, и мерцание его пронизывает окружающую их тьму, подсвечивает тело, пустые глазницы, множество крыльев. Кроули сияет и раскрывается Азирафелю.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он. Слово распадается на тысячу нот, зависает в воздухе блестящими слюдяными каплями, маленькими звёздочками внутри темноты на двоих.

Азирафель не может ему отказать.

Он поклоняется Кроули, руками воспевает его тело, касается каждой молекулы, и Кроули трясёт. Кроули выгибается, тянется, выставляет себя на обозрение, ахает от легчайших прикосновений.

— Ангел! — вскрикивает он. На его коже выступает пот — словно желание принимает форму.

Наконец Азирафель поддаётся, касается его губами, словно Кроули — изысканный деликатес, пробует на вкус каждый дюйм дрожащего, вибрирующего под ним тела, перетекающего из одной формы в другую. Вот Кроули не отличить от человека, а в следующее мгновение он распадается какофонией, которую не вынесли бы смертные уши.

Азирафель одновременно толкается языком внутрь и заглатывает член, трансформируясь, дрожа, насыщаясь. Он чувствует желание Кроули, чувствует взгляд слепых глаз на себе: всё внимание Кроули сосредоточено на нём, потому что на себе Кроули сосредоточиться не может. Азирафель губами воздаёт ему хвалу, преклоняется перед ним. Слов не осталось, да он и не смог бы их произнести сейчас, когда Кроули заполняет его рот и толкается навстречу языку — но Кроули всё равно его слышит, чувствует его голод и дрожит в ответном желании.

— Сильнее, — умоляет он. — Ангел, прошу тебя, сильнее!

Кроули тоже ангел — он так же красив, так же внушает страх, обладает той же разрушительной силой.

Азирафель боится своих желаний. Всё его существо стремится позаботиться о Кроули, изнывает от неукротимого желания показать ему, как он прекрасен, как любим и как силён.

— Ты потрясающий, — шепчет Азирафель.

Он отстраняется, входит пальцами, помогая себе языком: внутри влажно и сладко. Любимое искушение Азирафеля, деликатес, созданный на небесах. Когда он останавливается, Кроули в отчаянии вскрикивает и замолкает лишь тогда, когда Азирафель вновь заполняет его до основания.

Кроули открывается, влажный, жаркий, распалённый похвалами и любовью Азирафеля, и всё словно наконец-то встаёт на место. Это подобно возвращению в Рай, замыканию петли. Они — древний вечный цикл, живой поток. Азирафеля трясёт от удовольствия, когда он снова и снова толкается внутрь, и тело Кроули впускает его, расслабляясь от прикосновений.

Вокруг них вспыхивают и гаснут звёзды, созданные и уничтоженные. Крылья Кроули трепещут, вызывая рябь на небесах, крылья Азирафеля расправляются рядом. Внутрь, вверх, а над их телами чёрные перья сплетаются с белыми.

Азирафель входит глубже, заполняя его до предела — Кроули выгибается на простынях. Пальцы Азирафеля ложатся на его рёбра, скользят, словно чертя карту неизведанной местности. Так бережно, так обстоятельно — словно Азирафель ещё не выучил каждый изгиб его тела, каждое пятнышко и углубление.

Так и есть, внезапно понимает он. Он не видел красоты его выжженных глаз, его пламени, бушующего внутри огня. Не видел, как нимб его преломляет свет, искажая пространство. Не знал великолепия его истинной формы.

Кроули подарил ему это, доверился до конца. Азирафель знает, что это значит. Кроули — создание гордости и тщеславия, и его так волнует, каким его видят окружающие. Азирафель мучительно долго уговаривал его снять очки, так долго ждал возможности увидеть золотые глаза, не скрытые за затемнёнными стёклами, — он знает, что сейчас произошло. Кроули отдал ему самое важное, вскрыл грудную клетку и обнажил перед ним свою душу.

Азирафель дотрагивался до него с благоговением, которого Кроули заслуживал, и прикосновения его оставляли на теле любовь и восхищение. Кожа Кроули расцветала под его пальцами и губами, распускалась весенним буйством, вдыхала исцеляющие изменения.

Азирафель знает, видит, как силён Кроули, на сколь многое он способен. Он постоянно говорит ему об этом сотнями слов, тысячами мыслей, поцелуем прямо в сердце пламенной сущности.

Последнее касание губ — и Кроули срывается, распадается на кусочки.

Крик, стон, мольба. Песня имени Азирафеля.

На мгновение Азирафеля ослепляет, и он остаётся во тьме — как Кроули и его незрячие глазницы. Но руки Азирафеля всё ещё чувствуют тепло Кроули, всё ещё держатся за него, и он почти без усилий перестраивается, зарывается ладонями в чёрные перья, прижимает губы к изгибу шеи. Азирафель вдыхает его запах — такой знакомый, запах дома, безопасности, силы.

Когда он открывает глаза, всё возвращается на свои места.

Бледная кожа Кроули усеяна родинками, гладкая, невредимая. Азирафель скользит по ней кончиками пальцев там, где были выжженные глаза, помня расположение каждого из них. Чёрные крылья исчезли туда, где живут мысли и слова. Воздух вокруг них пуст: ни звёзд, ни галактик, ни даже пыли. Ни пламени, ни разбитого нимба — ни намёка на то, что Кроули как-то отличался от обычного себя, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь лежащего на кровати с Азирафелем.

Когда их взгляды встречаются, золотые глаза блестят от слёз.

Азирафель пугается — сердце замирает на мгновение — а затем Кроули улыбается, широко, тепло и очень искренне.

Азирафель чувствует себя расколотым, но чувство это очищает, даёт ощущение целости. Он чувствует себя завершённым. Чувствует усталость.

— Спасибо, ангел, — выдыхает Кроули.

Остатки слюды блестят в воздухе, отражая встающее за окном солнце. На подушке Азирафель видит послеобраз разбитого нимба, струящегося сквозь рыжие волосы. Этот Кроули восхищает не меньше.

— Дорогой мой, ты так прекрасен, в любой форме, ты — сводящее с ума совершенство, — говорит Азирафель и снова наклоняется для поцелуя.

Кроули хмыкает. Кажется, он слишком разморён, слишком доволен, чтобы спорить. Возможно, сейчас он даже готов принять правду.

— Это было… вау, — осторожно отвечает он. — Было хорошо. Освежающе. Как потянуться после долгого сна, — и он потягивается, словно в подтверждение своих слов. А затем лениво зевает, по-змеиному обнажая зубы.

— Ты не делал так уже шесть тысяч лет, верно?

Кроули кивает, невесомо поглаживая кожу Азирафеля, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, касаясь тех частей его тела, что нравились ему больше всего, — хотя, если честно, ангел нравился ему целиком. То был его собственный способ ненавязчиво выразить благоговение.

— Раньше было сложнее, — добавляет он спустя некоторое время.

Азирафель гадает, что он имеет в виду: было сложнее не думать об этом, было сложнее оставаться в одной форме, в принципе сложнее осмыслить случившееся? Он не спрашивает — он уже давил на Кроули, уже вытягивал из него личное. Кроули сам расскажет, когда придёт время, а времени впереди ещё так много: столетия, тысячелетия.

— Ты очень сильный, дорогой мой, — говорит Азирафель. — Сильнее всех, кого я знаю. Я так горжусь тобой.

— Ой, ну хватит, — отвечает Кроули. — Разводишь драму на пустом месте.

Но он улыбается, и от улыбки его исходит жар, окутывающий их сияющим синим теплом.

— Значит, буду убеждать тебя и дальше, — обещает Азирафель и скрепляет клятву поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
